Sombras de los muertos
} |info = *Nekros summons 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 shadow copies of his most recently slain enemies, prioritizing the strongest enemy groups among those killed to summon. The copies retain the level and stats of their original selves but will gain 25% / 50% / 75% / 150% damage, 15% / 35% / 65% / 100% shields and 15% / 35% / 65% / 100% health, with each copy losing 3% of their health per second while active. The copies spawn randomly within a 10 meter radius and will fight for Nekros until they die either to enemy fire or their own degenerating health. **Damage, shield and health bonus are affected by Fuerza de habilidades, while the number of active Shadows is not. **Shadows of the Dead's damage, shield and health bonuses are additive bonuses that are applied to a shadow copy's total damage and total health. For example, +30% power strength will increase the damage and health bonuses to 1.3 195%}} and 1.3 130%}} respectively at max rank. A copy whose original had 200 total health and dealt 100 damage per attack will have (1 + 1.3) 460}} health when summoned and will inflict (1 + 1.95) 295}} damage per attack. **Health drain per second is affected inversely by duración de habilidades. **Spawn radius is not affected by Rango de habilidades. **The number of active Shadows is displayed on the ability icon. *Casting the ability again (default ) while there are Shadows still active performs additional functions: **Fully replenishes active Shadows' shields and health on each recast. If the number of active Shadows are at maximum capacity, Nekros will perform a shortened animation. **When the number of active Shadows falls below the maximum, Nekros performs the full summoning animation to create additional Shadows up to the maximum capacity. This function can only be performed when there are slain enemies in Nekros' recently-killed list (see Summoning Priority tab below). **Active Shadows that are more than 30 meters away from Nekros will teleport into Nekros' spawn radius. *Shadow copies are selectively summoned and possess unique properties: |-|Shadow Properties= *While shadow copies can be different unit types, they possess common characteristics: **As the shadows appear, each one inflicts a small area knockdown which can only affect each enemy once. **Shadow copies have raised Nivel de amenaza, causing enemies to prioritize attacking copies over players. **Nekros and his allies are able to walk through shadow copies without being obstructed. **Shadow copies will take cover and organize, while occasionally seeking out to follow the player or the host around. **Kills by a player's shadow copies grant that player 50% of the kill experience to their Warframe. **Shadow copies are black, and have a mist effect that is colored with Nekros' energy color. A pure black energy color will remove the mist effect and leave simply blackened forms. **If a shadow enters inside the sphere of a Tripulante Anulador o Anulador corrupto, or gets in contact with the disrupting aura of a Comba or Scrambus, the shadow will immediately die. If Nekros is the one making contact with one of the mentioned, his shadows will not die. (Only tested with Tripulante Anulador so far.) |-|Summoning Priority= *Shadow copies are taken from the last 20 enemies killed by both Nekros and his Shadows; teammate and Companion kills do not count. Once a specific enemy has been copied it is removed from the player's "recently-killed" list. The game does not remember any kills past the 20th (e.g., if you kill 30 enemies and cast this ability four times without killing any more enemies this ability will create 7, 7, 6, and 0 copies). The game is optimized to selectively summon the strongest enemy types available in the list, see below for more information. *When using weapons with Sindicato mods, or weapons with built in syndicate effects, the radial blast will count as the player's kills, which will overwrite any current ones. *Shadows of the Dead summoning selection prioritizes the highest group of enemies first, the levels of enemies slain second, and the earliest available enemy on the recently-killed list third. The list below contains the highest to lowest priority group of enemies for each faction based on playtesting results: *'Grineer' **High: Artillero Pesado, Bombardero, Bombardero Maníaco, Napalm, Commander, Hellion, Maestra Hyekka, and Maestro Drahk. **Medium: Eviscerador, Abrasador, Soldado, Seeker, Lancero Protector, Ballista, Flameblade, and Guardia. **Low: Carnicero, Powerfist, Scorpion, Lancero, y Lancero de Élite. *'Corpus' **High: Denial Bursa, Bursa Aislador, and Drover Bursa. **Medium: Tech, Tripulante Anulador, MOA Fusión, and Anti MOA. **Medium-low: Elite Crewman. **Low: Crewman, Detron Crewman, Prod Crewman, Tripulante francotirador, Comba, Scrambus, MOA, Railgun MOA, MOA Onda de choque, Attack Drone, Leech Osprey, Lynx Osprey, Mine Osprey, Oxium Osprey, Dron Buscador, Sapping Osprey, and Halieto Protector. *'Infested' **High: Juggernaut. **High-medium: Disruptor antiguo, Sanador Antiguo, Boiler, Brood Mother, and Tóxico Antiguo. **Medium: Mutalist Osprey and Power Carrier. **Medium-low: Swarm-Mutalist MOA and Tar-Mutalist MOA. **Low: Crawler, Electric Crawler, Lobber Crawler, Nauseous Crawler, Toxic Crawler, Cargador, Leaper, Maggot, Runner, and Corredor Volátil. *'Corrupted' **High: Antiguo Corrupto, Bombardero Corrupto, and Anulador corrupto. **Mediium: Corrupted MOA. **Low: Carnicero Corrupto, Lancero Corrupto, Corrupted Crewman, Drone, and Orokin Drone. *Does not work on Jefes, Rayas del desierto, or Latchers, with one exception: Zanuka can be revived as a shadow copy if Nekros is the one to kill it. Eximus enemies also cannot be spawned. *Has a very long cast animation, during which shadow copies usually will not attack. Nekros is not immune to knockdown and takes full damage during this time. *Dying or experiencing a host migration will destroy any shadows you currently had stored. |augment = |tips = *Shadow copies attract attention from enemies, they are effective at defending objectives or areas of a map. *Actively target and focus your attacks on enemies you want to clone prior to casting the ability. *Rodillo will often roll around aimlessly and get stuck, do not use these as your shadows. *Shadow Halieto Protector will shield all of your shadows and your team, granting additional 200 shield when connected (as of Update 10.3). This buff is not increased by multiple Ospreys and you must be less than 10 meters from a Halieto Protector for it to connect. They will prioritize following your shadows or enemies if not in range of shadows. They will provide shield bonuses to Defense objectives or any other allied unit, including Control mental led enemies (besides Grineer heavy units). **Can be used as a temporary survival measure in Supervivencia when the oxygen runs out, as disconnecting/connecting to osprey will instantly regenerate your shield and apply the bonus. It will not stop the draining of shield but can be used as a temporary measure to stay alive, such as waiting in extraction where you are very vulnerable to attacks. *Shadow Tóxico Antiguos' will provide nearby allies with toxin resistance, Ancient Disrupters will provide magnetic resistance (and perhaps aura resistance), and both Sanadores Antiguo y Antiguis Corruptos will grant nearby allies heavy damage reduction. *In Void Defense it is recommended to spawn the shadows in the center zone with the cryo pods so that the AI will take cover and increase their survivability. *Can be used to control Rampart. *Rejuvenecimiento will replenish shadows' health, which can offset the constant health decay. This is particularly useful with Tripulante Anulador, or other enemies that can avoid directly taking damage. Some numbers for Reference: **Rejuvenecimiento restores +3 hp/sec, which means at a 3% health drain you will cancel the health drain of a mob with 100 hp. 4 Rejuvenecimiento aura's will increase your heal rate to +12 hp/sec, which would cancel the health drain of a mob with 400 hp with a 3% health drain. **Rejuvenecimiento restores +3 hp/sec, which means at a 1% health drain (near max duration) you will cancel the health drain of a mob with 300 hp. 4 Rejuvenecimiento aura's will increase your heal rate to +12 hp/sec, which would cancel the health drain of a mob with 1200 hp with a 1% health drain. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades reduces health drain to ~'1.064%' per second. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces the cost to 25 energy. **Increases health drain to 7.5% per second. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces the damage bonus to 60%, the health bonus to 40% and the shield bonus to 40%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases the damage bonus to 448.5%, the health bonus to 299% and the shield bonus to 299%. **Increases the cost to 155 energy. **Increases health drain to ~'4.138%' per second. |bugs = Does not properly produce shadow copies when standing on boxes or crates, as the ability will spawn shadows at your current height in the casting range. If there are no surfaces around where you are standing that are close to the height you are at, very little or no shadows will spawn, but it would use energy and waste 'souls'. Very rarely, nearby hacked MOAs Onda de choque from spawning cabinets will be turned into a shadow, even though you never killed the MOA (and you can't since it's an ally). *The same can occur with allied Specters, they will take on shadow effect of the ability even though they aren't a shadow themselves. Rarely, a shadow or two will not die when the duration ends, and will continue to exist until they die. Relative to the above bug, Drahk which are summoned from a Maestro Drahk that was made a shadow will have no energy color and use the base Drahk skin and will stay a shadow forever or until they die. For clients, casting the ability while there are still shadows present (on your end the timer is up but for host they are still walking around) can cause strange things to happen: *No shadows will be cast until the shadows on the host's end dies, in which shadows will appear where you cast the ability, however shadows will appear like normal enemies with no effect. *Shadows can also appear with no ability regardless, in this same situation, but be cast normally. If a Antiguo Corrupto is queued for your next shadow, casting the ability on solo missions will allow you to become downed instead of dying instantly, as the game recognizes the healer is about to be spawned. You will be revived with a small portion of your health once the Ancient pulses its healing wave. This is a quirk that only occurs if a Antiguo Corrupto is queued to be spawned as you use the ability and will not happen in any other case. A Sapping Osprey shadow's sapping field will not have Nekros' energy colour, and the orb can be destroyed by allies. The field will not damage allies, however. |}} See also * Nekros de:Schatten der Toten en:Shadows of the Dead ru:Тени Мертвых Categoría:Nekros Categoría:Habilidades de Warframe